Problem: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $3$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (8x + 3) = \color{orange}{3(8x+3)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{3(8x+3)}$ do? $3(8x+3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(8x+3)-8$.